Solo por un día
by Yuli D. Monkey
Summary: Katsuki era un chico de 15 años, aspirante a heroe y con toda esa actitud que cargaba él, tan directo como siempre solo recordaba su molestia de siempre. Un pequeño niño, Izuku Midoriya de 5 años de edad. Le denominaba una molestia en el trasero, solo con él podía mostrar esas pequeñas lagrimas donde le chantajeaba. Solo con él era un mimado.


_Solo por un día._

Era cerca de invierno, Katsuki había regresado a su casa al término de las clases en Yuuei y lo que más quería en esos momentos era dormir muchas horas en su cuarto. Las vacaciones de invierno eran un total fastidio más cuando el frio se hacía presente, las nevadas y recordar que desde hace cinco años pasaba conviviendo con la familia de la amiga de su madre. No podría decirse que era un fastidio total, le agradaba cuando era Navidad y había vacaciones junto a eso, pero no convivir con ese molesto niño.

Un pequeño peli verde de cinco años, hijo de la amiga de su mamá, la mayoría del tiempo se la pasaba pegado a él, solo por el simple hecho de que iba a Yuuei y tenía esa meta de ser un héroe, lo veía jugar con su figura de acción de All Might, le preguntaría para ese entonces si lo conocía, el cómo eran las pruebas y un sinfín de preguntas que le marearían al final e irritarían de una forma catastrófica.

—Inko vendrá mañana con el pequeño Izuku —dijo Mitsuki un día antes de navidad— y espero que te comportes con el pequeño

—No me pidas milagros, Deku es insoportable algunas veces —respondió Katsuki chasqueando la lengua

—No inicien una pelea, recuerden que ya rompieron una mesa

Se sentó de nuevo en su lugar correspondiente, refunfuño tanto que dejo a un lado el platillo que quería degustar, tres días seguidos arruinados con solo escuchar la presencia de ese niño. Maldecía por todos los altos, gritando mientras se cepillaba los dientes y caminaba hacía su habitación entrecerrando los ojos.

Le molestaba tenerlo cerca, escucharlo repetir ese ridículo apodo de siempre, sin embargo, no negaba que era un tonto niño _lindo_. Recordó un año antes cuando descubrieron que Izuku Midoriya, aquel pequeño gusano, no había nacido con quirk, los lloriqueos que tuvo que soportar.

 _Lágrimas y lágrimas que caían de esos ojos esmeraldas._

Le grito.

Asi de simple, grito que se callara y dejara de joderle, ¿Qué tanto le importaba ser un héroe? Observo sus lágrimas caer, ahora más silenciosas, las vio tan interminables y al final, como si fuera un pequeño ritual iniciado, le dio un leve beso en su frente haciendo que el pequeño se sonrosara por completo. El primer semestre fue tan normal, algunos altercados y ver a Izuku correr de un lado a otro mientras preguntaba entusiasmado sobre los compañeros que tenía, sus habilidades y las formas en como vencían a su oponente. Para finales de ese primer semestre, anunciado un campamento, ocurrió otro ataque de villanos, él había resultado secuestrado, el pequeño había llorado al intentar saber del chico, regresando cuando los héroes y unos cuantos de sus compañeros fueron a su rescate, recordó ese chico con cabello de mierda que le había dicho de volver a casa juntos.

Solo volvía porque quería y estaba harto de ver a esos molestos fenómenos del circo, regresar fue una mala idea, escuchaba los lloriqueos del niño y los gritos de su madre para que los detuviera, ¿Cómo si el supiera detener los lloriqueos de un capullo? Y al final, su separación inminente, donde los maestros pidieron que los chicos fueran a la escuela como si fuera un internado, le gusto esa idea, pero a esa lechuga miniatura andante le había desagradado por completo y vaya que se había puesto pesado.

Recordaba sus lloriqueos, el cómo se había pegado como garrapata a su pie derecho y de nuevo cumplió con ese extraño ritual que habían creado, dándole un beso ahora en su mejilla mientras le acariciaba tan suave. Y por fin, se encontraba en la comodidad de su casa, la mañana de vísperas de navidad donde escucho antes de despertar, la dulce voz de ese niño que subía las escaleras.

—Kacchan, ¡Volviste! —Izuku grito mientras corría a la cama del chico—. Buenos días, ¿Qué tal te fue esta vez?

—Joder, cállate un momento que necesito dormir —chasqueo su lengua Katsuki envolviéndose entre sus sabanas

—Pero, prometiste contarme todo —susurro Izuku agachando la cabeza—, mentiroso, Kacchan eres un mentiroso y malo

—Lo que tú digas, ahora déjame dormir —protesto Katsuki fingiendo dormir

—Tonto

—Aja, ¿Qué más?

—Idiota

—Claro

—Ya no te quiero, te odio

—Eso repítetelo hasta que te lo creas

—Kacchan…

Escucho sus pequeños pies moverse, subiendo a duras penas sobre la cama y gateando hasta quedarse del lado donde estaba un pequeño espacio para él. Izuku había dejado a un lado la figura de acción de All Might, sus pequeñas manos solo tocaron los rebeldes mechones de Katsuki que salían de las sabanas. Su reacción fue la más rápida, aparto las sabanas haciendo que el menor se estremeciera, le tomo de ambas mejillas y observo todas sus facciones tan aniñadas que tenía.

 _Un molesto mocoso._

Sus rizados cabellos estaban en totalidad cubiertos por ese disfraz que casi siempre cargaba, sus ojos verdosos resplandecían al igual que se veían esas cristalinas lagrimas acumuladas, las cuatro pecas en cada mejilla pareciendo tan irreales, su pequeña nariz y esos labios tan rosados, ¿Qué mal estaba? Era tan idiota, se le había contagiado de Kirishima, tal vez incluso lo baboso de Kaminari.

—Kacchan, lo he pensado y quiero decirte —dijo Izuku tomando ambas manos del mayor—, cuando sea mayor, quiero casarme contigo

— ¿Por qué mierda lo haría? Un mocoso como tú, ni me interesa —comento Katsuki chasqueando la lengua

—Aprenderé a cocinar, igual quiero ser un héroe y me encanta la idea —protesto Izuku

Inflo ambas mejillas, movió sus manos en forma de protesta y Katsuki solo podía ver esas protestas infantiles como lo más interesante, se sentía estúpido e igual consideraba la idea de saltar por la ventana justo en esos momentos, pero solo por ese día cumpliría el capricho del pequeño, aceptando con gusto que esa promesa se cumpliera. Ahora en adelante, lo demás sería negarse a ese pequeño niño de cinco años a las idioteces que soltaba, todo lo que decía y lo molesto e irritante que se volvía al momento de buscar una forma de llamar su atención.

—Me casaría contigo cuando seas mayor —admitió Katsuki en un comienzo para acariciar ambas mejillas del menor

—Lo prometes —curioso el pequeño solo atinaba a verle a los ojos

—Mierda, Deku ¿Por quién me tomas? —Katsuki susurro tan leve que parecía quedarse dormido

Los minutos transcurrían, lo único que espero fue acercarse a los suaves labios del pequeño y darle ese leve significado que había adquirido con el tiempo, simple, pequeño con ese leve sabor a manzanas con canela.

Katsuki siempre perdería ante ese niño.


End file.
